


Hers

by AdornTheThrill



Category: Enshadowed - Kelly Creagh, Nevermore - Kelly Creagh, Oblivion -Kelly Creagh
Genre: Comfort, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Love, One Shot, Romance, Self-Doubt, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Teen Romance, Teenagers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdornTheThrill/pseuds/AdornTheThrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varen is unsure of Isobel's reaction to the return of his black hair. </p><p>A/N - Set a year after they visit Bruce's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hers

Varen sighed as he stared at himself in the mirror. He had tried to create distance from himself as Dr. Robinson had suggested. That’s where the blonde hair came in, but after a year he just couldn’t keep it. It wasn’t him, it was his girlfriend’s thing.

He chuckled at that thought. Who would have ever thought that Isobel Lanley, high-flying cheerleader, would be his girlfriend? As she had once told him, he was hers. He had lost himself to her the day he had first laid eyes on her.

That thought struck him with an anxiousness he had never experienced, not even when he’d come face to face with that she-devil, Lilith, or when he had faced death for the sake of saving this reality. Isobel had said she liked his blonde hair. Now that he had dyed it back to black, would she still accept him?

Practically scoffing aloud, he told himself that she loved him and hair color was a silly thing to fret over. So, slipping on a mask of impassivity, he reduces the voices of insecurity to a murmur.

 

Isobel’s breath caught in her throat as her boyfriend expertly climbed from the roof and through her window into her bedroom. His ink-black hair had decided to make a comeback. Oh, how she had missed it. Sure, she had liked his blonde do, but this was Varen. Pale, angular features and captivating jade-green eyes contrasting with dark, feathery locks.

The raven-haired boy imperceptibly gulped as he took in her slightly widened eyes and the small, O-shape her lips made. His insecure thoughts fought their way back to the forefront of his mind. She didn’t like it, she had liked the blonde. He contemplated turning and leaving, but he had already climbed through her window and allowed her to see him.

She reached up and her hand cupped the side of his face. “Just couldn’t handle the blonde, could you?” A warm, teasing smile graced her soft, feminine features.

A smirk planted on his face. “I figured one blonde in this relationship was more than enough trouble.” He teased back, trying desperately to keep any negative, self-doubting thoughts at bay.

Her hand moved to his hair and her fingers splayed out between the silky strands. She loved how the darkness of it looked against her bronze skin. Then, she had her hand on his scalp and she lightly raked her fingers through his raven hair. “I have missed this.” She mumbles to herself, yet is still heard by her black-clad boyfriend.

A sigh of relief slipped passed his lips and smile spread across his lips. Placing his large hands on her hips, he pulled her close so that their foreheads were touching.

“Hey,” She prodded softly as her arms wrapped around his neck. “What’s wrong?” He shook his head, but she gave him a stern look that told him he going to tell her.

“I was unsure of how you would react.” He answered cautiously so as not to explicitly reveal his insecurities, but of course she saw straight through him.

“You were worried I wouldn’t like it.” She stated and he couldn't help but to nod sheepishly. “Varen, I love you for you.” He knew how serious she was about her love for him. She had quite literally gone to Hell and back for him on multiple occasions.

Isobel crashed her lips against his, desperate for him to understand just how important he was to her. How truly valuable and indispensable he was.

When they finally pulled apart, they were panting. Varen smiled softly and kissed her slowly once more in a way that left her head spinning and let her know of his appreciation and love for her.


End file.
